


umm... hi ?

by zzzutter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Depression, Gay Stuff, Gen, Intersex Characters, M/M, Other, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Transgender Characters, Use of the word faggot, alot of cursing, chan is dating jaemin and it's cute bye, crackish but not really, demiromantic characters, expect some cursing, i'll add tags as this bitch continues, lowercase bcus i hate uppercase, mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, minghao is suicidal tho, no one dies in this fic thank gosh, non binary characters, people can fall in love even if they have mental illness, random kpop idols sprinkled in, slow burn kind of, smut but later, there will be trigger warnings if theres anything too wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzutter/pseuds/zzzutter
Summary: “DUDE. WHO ARE YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. HOW’D YOU GET HERE AND WHY IS YOUR NECK PURPLE HOLY SHIT??” screamed the boy as he tried (and failed) to cover himself up.“umm... hi?” minghao stated (questioned? - we’ll never know) dumbly.or in which minghao tries to kill himself and ends up in a someones house in seoul.or where junhui tries to save the cute boy who says he’s not from here but isn’t an alien.





	1. summary

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @demigoshhh (reg acc, pricate) or @sarangays_ (stan acc, lockedt).  
> follow me on ig @sarangayz

enjoy the story horrés, updates hopefully every friday


	2. a strange (?) encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao dies (?) and meets wen junhui and jeon wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: brief mention of suicidal thoughts and actions. ***** indicates the beginning and ending. proceed with caution.

***  
Shortness of breath. Darkness. Fear. That’s all Minghao could feel. Pain would be included but that feeling, that emotion was lost a while ago. Now, there’s nothing. As he tightens the noose and steps off the stool in the decrepit apartment he hides in, he smiles. 

***

“Am I dead?” Minghao thinks “If I was dead how would I be able to think? What if i’m in limbo or something?”

As the ringing in his ear clears up, Minghao starts to blink his eyes open and take in his surroundings. A chair and a table with a... MacBook (?) on top, clothes, posters of BTS, SHINee, EXO, Blackpink, etc are up, and a boy is laying on a bed talking.... no screaming, at him ?

“DUDE. WHO ARE YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. HOW’D YOU GET HERE AND WHY IS YOUR NECK PURPLE HOLY SHIT??” screamed the boy as he tried (and failed) to cover himself up. 

“Umm... hi?” Minghao stated (questioned? - we’ll never know) dumbly.

“W-what the hell do you mean 'Hi' ? You just appeared in my room and all you can say is 'HI' ???? WHO ARE YOU”

“U-uhm i’m-” started Minghao before passing out, barely making out the boys shocked yet intrigued face. 

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε

“Oh my god, Junhui. Are you cheating on Jinwoo? Who is this boy in your room and... why is his neck purple ?” a voice whispered near Minghao’s ear. 

“For the LAST time Jeon Wonwoo, i’m NOT cheating on him, I don't know and I. Don’t. Know. He literally just SHOWED up, i’m confused as shit too” another more familiar voice whisper-shouted. Now SHUT UP, he’s coming back !” the voice said as Minghao began to blink his eyes open and shoot up off the.. bed (?).

“I’m not dead, why the hell am I not dead.”

“Dead? Why would he be dead ?”

“SHUTUP wonwoo!"

"Hey” taps the familiar face, startling Minghao “Are you okay? I’m Junhui”

Minghao stares blankly at the two faces - Junhui and another unfamiliar (which must be Wonwoo)- before blinking to try and rid his eyes of tears.

“Oh please don’t cry. Oh my g-Wonwoo help!”

“What the fu- ok. ok. Uhm, please do you want to tell us what happened to get you here...or why your neck is purple” asks Wonwoo as if he’s talking to a child and not a random 20-something year old man in his best friends room. 

*****

“I-“ croaks Minghao, “I don't know how I got here honestly. My name is Xu Minghao and I thought I would die today. I live in anshan, china and I tried to commit suicide. I...I jumped off the stool with the noose around my neck, a-and... I was so close. So close. Why am I still here.... please.” pleaded Minghao before bursting into dry sobs, unaware of what he was pleading for, but just NEEDING something.

*****

“Oh, i’m so sorry, I- uhm, uh” Wonwoo dumbly states as he looks for the right words to say. 

“What my friend here means to say is let us help.... please. We don’t know how you got here nor do we know how you’ll get back, but what I do know is that I will help you. That is a promise. For now please let us clean you up and treat your wounds, then we can get to the bottom of this.” junhui states, pleading with his eyes for Minghao to accept. 

"I don't need help. Don’t. I DO need a shower, so ok” says Minghao as he lifts up his arms to stretch. “Committing suicide and living after the fact take a lot out of you, ya know” he comments with the hint of a smile. 

“Ok, no we don’t but i’m sure you do. The shower is the door right across the room, you can shower in there. Leave the door unlocked so I can give you clothes to change into. Wonwoo will be outside the door the whole time by the way”

Minghao laughs as he muses over Junhui’s confused yet amused face and Wonwoo’s stoic yet exasperated eyes. 

“Thank you” Minghao replies in gratitude. “Maybe we can try to understand the confusion once i'm all patched up. I’m pretty sure we're all confused on how the fuck I got here” jokes Minghao

“Yea, maybe” Wonwoo says distracted, with a far off look in his eyes as he turns Junhui's computer on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit: @demigoshhh @sarangays_  
> kudos and love please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao meets everyone & tries to remember the dynamics of the "group" and everyone else tries to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -seungcheol (he, cis, bisexual)  
> -jeonghan (they/he, trans(fem to male, only top surgery), gay)  
> -jisoo (she, trans (male to fem, completely post op), lesbian)  
> -junhui (he, cis, pansexual)  
> -soonyoung (they/he, cis, demi-romantic)  
> -wonwoo (they/she, genderfluid & intersex, sex-positive asexual)  
> -jihoon (all pronouns, intersex, bisexual)  
> -seokmin (he, trans (fem to male, comp post op), demi-romantic)  
> -mingyu (she/they, trans (male to fem, during T, top bottom surgery), pansexual)  
> -seungkwan (he, trans (fem to male, only top surgery, gay)  
> -hansol (he, cis, pansexual)  
> -chan (they, non binary, gay)

 

# Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.

 

"So....lol." Junhui states.

"What do you mean 'so...lol'. Can you learn how to talk during awkward silences for once? Damn." states Wonwoo, frankly exasperated with how Junhui can be. He's so weird sometimes.

"Well I want to see what the fuck your ass can come up with after whatever the HELL that was. I'm at a lost for words" rants Junhui back.

"...it's loss, not lost" whispers Wonwoo.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch ? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I have been involved in numerous secret raids on-"

"Are you really serious." Wonwoo asks as he interrupts Junhui, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR MEMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Oh my FUCKING- JUNHUI. Text the group chat and tell them all to come to your house right now, if we're going to figure out how to get Minghao back home and hopefully save his damn _LIFE_ we need more than just my brain."

"Uhm... what about my brain... ?"

"Yeah, like i said we need more than just my brain" laughs Wonwoo.

"Oh piss off, let me text them"

 

_**faggots & beers** _

~~~~**prince(ss) of china:** CODE GREEN!!!!!! ALL UNITS ARE A GO

 **litereal sun:** OMFG CODE GREEN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **@HURRICANE** HE CALLED A CODE GREEN

 **hurricane:** CODE GREEN ???? WEWEOWEWOEOWOEWOWEEOWWEOWEOEOWOWEOWEOOE

 

"What the fu-" sighs Wonwoo as he shakes his head after reading the groupchat. "Why am i even friends with you fuckers"

 

 **wonuwu:** Are any of you aware of what code green even is? Or are you just going to keep screaming. Idiots.

 **litereal sun:** hey don't call them an idiot.

 **hurricane:** don't call him an idiot.

 **wonuwu:** Disgusting. Everyone, emergency faggot meeting. Bring all of your queer asses over here. Except for you Chan, finish your homework.

 **chanXDino:** no, i'm coming since everyone else is. seungcheol you're taking me.

 **papascoops:** what the heck

 **chanXDino:** don't take me and i'll tell my mom how you and jeonghan used her room for sex and you spilled the result of your coitous interruptous all over her new sheets.

 **angel1004:** although i'm pissed that you're blackmailing us, i'm a proud sibling.

 **papascoops:** HANNIE, you're supposed to be on our side ;-;. but ok chan, deal. whore.

 **chanXDino:** you know it ;D.

 

"That's something I never want to remember or imagine again for the rest of my days" Wonwoo speaks, slightly shivering from the memory that won't dislodge itself from their brain.

"Hopefully everyone saw the messages because i'm not checking again. Search for some boxers and a sweatsuit in my closet to give to Minghao, something slightly small. Check up on Minghao please while I try to gather at least an inkling of research on whatever is going on."

 

After looking through the closet and finding something small enough for Minghao but loose enough to not suffocate him, Wonwoo enters the bathroom only to find him sitting on the toilet seat shivering.

 

"Oh my fucking- Minghao are you okay ? Here's some clothes, you should've knocked on the door I was right outside! You could get a cold !"

"You sound like a mother uhm..."

"Wonwoo. Of course I do, here. Let me help you change ok ?"

"Ok. Thanks"

"No problem" sighs Wonwoo from out his nose, concerned for the person he's only just met.

 

As they dress Minghao up in silence, she can't help but to wonder what Minghao's been through. Why would they try to commit suicide? What led them to that point ? Something continues to nag at the back of their head until they dress Minghao up and dress the bruises on their arms, thighs and neck.

 

"Are you comfortable Minghao ?"

"Uh- yeah, thanks for dressing my wounds and shit lol"

:No problem, but I have a couple questions"

"Uhm-"

"Nothing too personal! I just think it would be useful to know a couple of things you know ?"

"Yeah I get it, I was just surprised i guess. Ask away."

"Yeah, uhm ok, let's step back into the room first and then yeah."

 

As they enter the room Junhui looks up from his hunched position over the laptop and beams in reaction to seeing Mingaho a _tiny_ bit healthier then how he arrived. At least it's a start.

 

"Minghao. I heated some fried rice for you, eat as much as you can."

"Thank you Junhui." Minghao states as he sits on the bed he occupied beforehand. "What did you want to ask me Wonwoo?"

"Oh yeah, uhm our friends are arriving, is it okay with you if we talked and introduced you to them ? If not that's fine to, but they're good people and I think a few may... relate to you better than we can. Unless you're not okay with it! That's fine too !"

"Oh uhm, that's fine with me. I don't have a huge problem with people I guess. If you say their nice then I believe you" Minghao finishes his statement and rice as the doorbell rings.

"I'm pretty sure that's all of them" Junhui states and he snickers to himself with a smirk. "They like to arrive together like fucking losers. Let's go downstairs."

"I'm surprised they rang the doorbell honestly, it was probably Jisoo tho. You know her respecting people's privacy bullshit.

"You'd think she 'd get over that having known us for her wholle life" laughs Junhui, "Minghao, I think for the meantime you're really going to fit in"

"Well I can only hope so" whispers Minghao, pulling the sweater paws lower, suddenly aware of everything now.

 

"Hey guys" Junhui states as he opens the door and steps to the side. "This is Minghao, aka code green."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the introductions and minghao getting to know everyone will be next chapter since they talk quite alot and i really wan to pee.  
> don't forget to fmot @demigoshhh and @sarangays_  
> or fmoi @sarangayz  
> see you guys next chapter ;)))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and love please :)  
> if you can’t see the picture please let me know ! it’s visible on my computer.


End file.
